Magnet Man: The Future's Positive-Negative Hero
by Irontype
Summary: Magnet Man was destroyed by Mega Man sometime in 20XX. Now in 21XX, Magnet Man is revived by a mysterious figure that urges him to do more with his second life than villainy. What could Magnet Man do? And would his contributions even make a dent in a world exceeding his primitive expectations?
1. Introduction

Supposedly, word from the world claims that my abrasive personality makes me unsuited for efficient cooperation. My main quality, aside from my disdain for floppy disks, is that I'm "aimless" or "lacking in empathy." The negative connotation this carries presents my character as that of an uninteresting, one-dimensional villain, comically meandering as a minor obstruction to the hero's path.

The events of my life were short-lived and unfulfilling. Under the instruction of my creator, I caused havoc wherever possible for the goal of world domination. Whatever feeling of pleasure could be possible for me was then, when I held the power to dictate the whims of reality to my preference. Destruction came simple; my manipulative abilities made the technological world all the more susceptible. A personal favorite was interfering with the communication methods of others, then watching them scramble around as their convenient world crumbles.

Mere days after my release into the living world, a cyborg defender called Mega Man thwarted my glorious objective. It's difficult to embellish the battle that occurred, seeing as I was destroyed in the end—nothing matters if you lose. My pride serves to explain that I was on the cusp of destroying _him_, but I was reduced to scrap, nonetheless. I remember nothing from after that. Such is logical when you're deceased.

Some believe that should they awaken from the dead, their memories remain intact and a figurative "soul" remains unchanged. Close to a century after my defeat by the gun of Mega Man, I was revived with pitiful urgency. Initially, I wasn't conscious of who I was. The vision of a darkened room, illuminated by the soft glow of operating machinery, was all that indicated that I regained my living state.

"Wonderful! I've gotten you awake at last," a voice called from an indecipherable distance. My vision interpreted a silhouette of female proportions looking over me. "You poor thing. Some soul came and took you to the grave. Not I." She caressed my metallic cheek with the back of her hand. Her eyes glowed with a similar emerald-green hue as that of the machinery behind her. She wasn't human, even my newly-revived state could interpret.

Attempting to speak was futile. My mental functions were within a basic state, limiting me to visual coagulation. Reminiscing on my sudden awakening is difficult enough now, occupying that mental state as it occurred felt as though I was entranced. My suspicions afterward felt that she re-wired my circuitry to have me behave more docile, but no indication of tampering has been detected since.

"I could not find all the pieces to your body," she said after some time. Her arm reached past my line of sight and returned with a flimsy glowstick, already on the verge of losing its light. "I had to re-assemble bits of your appendages; hopefully you don't mind some foreign parts."

Slowly, she began to move the glowstick in various directions; my eyes followed almost instinctively. She blinked a couple times in rapid succession, perhaps pleased with my responsive intuition. As she continued, my eyes were drawn back to her own. The excitement residing within the distinctively large pupils radiated a sort of naivety that I hadn't remembered ever witnessing. Wily, my creator, never showed more than a hospitable appreciation for my form, if not a residual haughtiness towards the completion of my mission. This person's eyes took to my form with the kindled fascination of a child set out into the world.

A smile emerged on her face, with the whites of her teeth shining through the darkness concealing her full appearance. "My brightened vessel isn't interesting after a few moments?" She tossed it across the room without breaking her stare. "A good sign. You're recovering well, I assume. Might be time for you to go back to sleep for a while." She blinked furiously again, then glanced to her right for a couple seconds; her pupil movement implied she was reading something.

"I want to tell you something, Maggie," she whispered upon looking at me once again. "I didn't spend years of my life rebuilding you for fun. Consider this a call from a higher power, or a sign that better things are to come." Her hand coiled around my chin, cradling it as though it were a precious instrument. Slowly, her gaze treaded downward until it fixed onto something outside my understanding. "Take this opportunity and do something with it. You're capable of things far more worthwhile than meaningless destruction... things humanity couldn't conceive in the past."

Blink. Blink. Blink. Fidget. Her movement grew more erratic as she continued to speak. From my memory, I don't recall blinking once. Not even when she referred to me as "Maggie." After taking a moment to remedy, her eyes returned to her right, continually reading off some device. Attempts at movement remained ineffective. "I'm going to put you back under," she whispered, perhaps hesitant. "Try to find your own meaning to what I've told you. After all, I'm not your creator." Smirking in the darkness, her eyes did not return to me. "Good night."

I have yet to meet the large-eyed necromancer since then. When my body awoke next, I was alone, in a room different to that of previously. Unlike before, most of my functions were back to optimal level, some even improved upon. Analyzing the room, I detected nothing; a few windows adorned on the walls were all that produced sunlight from the outside. Perhaps this was an empty storage unit that that woman threw me into at some point after putting me to sleep. I was completely alone. It was only appropriate that my first conscious feeling upon my return to Earth was that of trepidation... and excitement.

A door to the outside was all that stood in-between myself and a world decimated by time.


	2. Arrival

Glimmering upon the energy provided by the powerful sun, the thick white snow lay about the foundation of the desolate mountain as though it were a second layer of sturdy material. Stepping into it provided ankle-deep burials that isolated the temperature afflicted by gusts of wind. Elevation is difficult to decipher from this vantage point; suffice it to say that it would take a day's worth of time to scale. Obstructions remain light, unaffected by the touch of humans or their ambitions, allowing the planet to shape itself as it will.

Only the single building structure behind me serves as a signal of intelligent interference, enclosed in an area away from the grasp of humanity. One need not walk far in order to reach an inevitable decline in the mountain's exterior from the building's front. Visual analysis of the surroundings indicate that this area is close to the mountain's peak. If so, the building's maker found fortune in a recess of this type along the upper regions. It may have served its intention of keeping things hidden.

Prior to the task of scaling downward, I make a quick scan of my internal hardware to ensure that everything is adequately functioning. Memories of my past appear rapidly as a familiar echo of noise indicates the starting process of self-diagnosis. Shadow Man's form in the distance, the factory where I took refuge prior to my death, the screams of civilians when observing the might of my powers. Wily, my creator. His eyes... focused and sharp with power. They held no concern for the possiblity of failure.

I do not recall what I felt at the time of my birth.

An epiphany strikes me at that moment, ignorant of the limitations of my mind up to now. The conscious self-awareness of morality and emotional feedback. My heart rate quickens as I bring my hand to my chest, unfamiliar with this present phenomenon.

Glancing downward, I notice distinguishable differences in my appearance. Glowing-green spherical implants in my chest, additional pelvic armor coated in white with repeated yellow boxes down the middle, and white slashes down various parts of my red armor. The last feels purely cosmetic; perhaps my reviver wished for an occupation in the arts.

A visual alert presented through my vision snaps me out of my concentration:

**ERROR **...

**INDECIPHERABLE_PARTS_DETECTED ...**

**CONTACT_WITH_CREATOR_RECOMMENDED ...**

Contact Wily... yes. My eyes shift towards the descending portion of the mountain. Unable to detect the base through the passing mist of clouds and otherwise, I establish contact with Wily's base through my internal communications line. After a few moments, a signal is connected.

"Dr. Wily, sir, this is Magnet Man. Do you read me?" Silence follows. "Dr. Wily, this is Magnet Man. I have been revived by an unknown entity and have had my circuitry reassembled. Do you copy?"

A faint echo of the final word of my report is picked up by my audio transmitters, coming from the direction of the isolated building. My body turns sharply towards the front of the structure, unsure if my internal parts are correct. "Do you read me... Dr. Wily?" Once again, the final word picks up frequency in the direction of the building.

Inching slowly towards the door once again, a casual anxiousness begins to build within my chest area. I stop, contemplating this sensation. Am I nervous? What should I be nervous of? Ruminating on the topic only increased the effect of the internal struggle, adding a flair of frustration.

After a deep exhale, I charge towards the door with full force, slamming it off its hinges and catapulting it towards the rear of the empty interior. Feelings of prideful satisfaction replaced the previous anxiety, which I made note to eradicate whenever possible. As before, nothing about the lonely structure gave any indication of inhabitance, with no furniture or devices implanted anywhere within. Decrepit from time, it's miraculous the conditions of the high mountain haven't destroyed it.

With the communication line still open, I attempt once more at contact: "Is anybody here?" The transmitters pick it up much more clearly now; the left-most corner of the room echoed the entire sentence back. I make my way towards the direction of the feedback and crouch down to inspect the source of the noise, but nothing is apparent.

"Hello," I state again slowly. The word calls back. An idea comes to mind that mirrors the personality of my past. Returning to a standing position and taking a couple steps backward, I ready my Magnet Missile. My targeting-adjustment readings take shape in my vision, tracing the most viable spot to fire.

**WARNING !**

My eyes squint, flinching at the unexpected message overriding my targeting adjustment. A radar becomes visible in my left eye, showing my present position with a red dot.

A yellow dot from farther off is traveling towards me.

**UNKNOWN_ENTITY_DETECTED !**


	3. Icy Reception

Eyes clear. Functions satisfactory. Preparation for annihilation is complete.

The details of the scene before me was ripe for unruliness. Ignorant citizens of the bustling city weaving amongst themselves by laws enacted to provide civility and safety. Humans, wielding suits and ties, commuting to whatever destination. Vehicles inching forward, reaping whatever free space is provided. An occasional bird fidgets about on the ground, only to soar upwards just as quickly. Man-made structures, buildings, and technology provide clarity and familiarity to those who sleep while awake.

In an instant, I lay to waste the routine townsfolk that make this seizable city. A clear sky gives full view of the magnanimous destruction from my hand. How wonderfully the flames shine with ruthless finality. The peace and tranquility of the scene, just seconds before, warps to calamity; I made it so without hesitation.

Destroy. Eradicate. Enforce the reign of Wily's name. All shall fall. I have that ability, that power, to shift the scope of the world—in the name of Wily.

* * *

Based on the position of the incoming entity, I immediately crouch down and position myself to the left of the eastern-most window. There's little time to consider whether this moving target is friend or foe—always assume the worst.

Gradually placing my head in view of the outside, I gaze the surroundings of any incoming bodies. The radar still indicates that the yellow dot is moving towards me at the same pace. It's no use, I see nothing but snow and the highlights of darkness that give the mountain its identity. I place my head out of view quickly, knowing that my color scheme is easily noticeable against the darkened terrain of the building's gray coat.

A similar anticipation courses through my chest similarly to when I entered this old building. Although, this feeling is slightly distinct; my internal information could identify this as an "adrenaline rush," though I've never had any capacity to ruminate on it. Regardless, there's a measure of giddiness that's making it difficult to strategize concretely.

Could this target be using a cloaking device? It's possible; Shadow Man had a tendency to cloak himself when need be. Even still, how would this capacity have been possible for someone outside of Wily's hand? Could it be that Mega Man has defeated Shadow Man and somehow inherited this ability? I can think of no one capable of creating such advanced devices other than my creator.

The yellow dot on the radar is now close to overlapping with my own current position. I repeat the slow process of peering out the window, only to witness the source of the radar's signal.

Gargantuan in size, a mechanical behemoth in the image of a common walrus with ice-tinged tusks trots forward, disguised slightly by the mist of the peak's elevation. Its pace implies that it could be patrolling the area without concern, though the trajectory is too linked with my position to be mere coincidence. This thing could have been wandering the entirety of the mountain, yet its ensuing path leads to me. All hypothetical evidence suggests that it knows I'm here.

Visual analysis gauges it as roughly sixty meters away, closing the gap with every step. I duck my head back out of view, relying only on the radar for its location from this point. I place my hand on my right wrist, readying for whatever combat may ensue as the giant continues. A steady heartbeat keeps my attention steady on the yellow dot just passing the edge of my position. The only thing remains is whether it intends to charge right through or stop.

It stops. By radar indications, the creature has halted its movement just a few meters from the front of the building.

"HEY!" a booming voice from outside bellows. "I know you're in there! Come on out!"

My stance remains the same. I'm in an unfamiliar area and unaware of my current combat aptitude. The only element I still hold is that of surprise, though it's aware I'm at least inside. A giant robotic walrus, stranded on a high and desolate mountain region... what could it possibly want with me? And how does it know that I'm here? Having just woken up, I don't intend to take the chance if the intentions aren't peaceful.

"Don't try and hide, squirt. I saw you through the window on my way here." A sudden ground-shaking jolt catches me off-guard. Did it move the ground just by stomping? "Your big red helmet plate was pretty easy to notice." _Damn it._ A few moments pass without any discourse, though some subtle movement can be registered from my audio transmitters.

"Okay, now I'm gonna get pissed if you don't make it out here real soon," it says as the ground shakes again, this time more vigorously. "I can break that little house down with my thumb if I want to."

"Very well!" I finally submit. I crawl towards the door and stand just before the opening left by my charge comes into view. I step into view of the large beast for the first time, its chilly exterior even conducing a drop in my own internal temperature. Standing far above me in stature, it's astounding how I couldn't see it before. The sleekness of its torso and legs implies a quality design that far exceeds normal levels. Could it be... Wily?

"Who are you?" I state, my back huddled towards the whole of the building.

"That's what I wanna ask you, little red." Its eyes dart up and down my body, perhaps analyzing me the same way I analyzed it. For weak points? "How did you get up here? It's pretty unheard of for normal reploids."

"Reploids? What is this term?"

"'Term'?" The giant walrus laughs hysterically upon repeating the word. Even the strength of its hearty voice leaves a large echo behind it, and leaves me feeling more uneasy. "What? Are you some philosophical reploid who questions the identity of the self or whatever?" His giggles follow a clearly condescending attitude.

"I don't follow. What is a 'reploid'? I am a robot master made by Doctor Albert Wily, and I'm far more capable than you realize."

"Oho! Is that so, little one?" Its since-wandering eyes immediately snapped back to me with expectation. An effort is made by it to move its powerful arms with arrogant flair. "I don't know who this Al person is, but he made you with some spunk!"

"W-What?!" I take a quick step forward, my eyes squinting in disbelief. The beast seems to take this as a challenge, as he takes one large step forward in mimicry, shaking the ground and catching me off-balance. "Ngh! You do not know of Dr. Wily? He's capable of ruling this entire world! What happened to my comrades?"

"Ruling this _entire world?!_" The laughter continues as the resentment towards this loud creature begins to grow rapidly. "Now I know you're bonkers! Look, kid, I don't know who you are or how you got here, but you're clearly not right on some things here."

"And what makes you so sure you are? Cycling this mountain, away from civilization."

With a snap of the neck, the walrus begins to snarl. "You wanna be smart with me? I can squash you with no effort. I'm in my world, and you're a sore, red button that sticks out from everything else!"

My haughtiness is getting the better of me. Even if I was just revived, I sense a looming superiority from this icy walrus, if not from its size, than by its familiarity with the area. It's apparent that it has the upper hand on me. I ready my weapon just in case, but wait silently for it to make the first move. Instead, it simply sighs.

"Alright, really, who are you? You couldn't have just gotten up here by yourself."

"I'm Magnet Man, one of eight robot masters built by Doctor Albert Wily in his mission for world domination." I take another step forward. "Now _where_ am I?"

"Top of a snowy mountain, dangerously close to a base I'm guarding, which makes your appearance here kinda irritating."

"Wait... you're a guard? So then..."

"Yeah, I was gonna kill you either sooner or later, but you had me curious, _Crazy_ Man." It stomps the ground a third time, this time with an added essence of hostility. "Maybe your creator can find your remains here before he dies!'


	4. Red Rat

[_Author's Note: Apologies for the delay of this chapter. Fire Emblem: Three Houses kind of took over my life._]

* * *

So, a threat it is.

A shot rings out; an electrified magnet streaks across the misty atmosphere straight into the eye of the giant at near-lightning speed. Upon impact, the walrus roars in pain, bringing its hands to its face in an attempt to rid the pain. Favorable outcome; seems I've given myself time to flee.

I dash as fast as I can in the opposite direction, presuming the path of the mountain continues onward for a considerable distance. My mind flashes to the abandoned building I woke up in, lowering my pace for only a moment as I glance into one of the windows of the structure, eager to re-explore it at a future date. Before long, the ground below shakes and has me stagger, tripping me to the ground face-first.

"You're going to be sorry for that, punk!" the walrus roars from behind. "I considered killing you quickly, but now I'm gonna make it _hurt!_"

Quickly positioning myself to a standing position, I turn towards the giant and fire another couple shots at its face; ineffective, the beast expected it and raised its hand as a shield. If it was affected by the shots, its body language doesn't show it.

"That's cute! My eyes may be weak, but my body makes your weapons into toys!" In an instant, the walrus pounces towards me, sliding across the snowy surface at a quickened pace. I retreat as fast as my body allows, but repeated glances behind me show that the beast will eventually catch up. Does it intend to crush me? Eat me? It can't possibly think I won't attempt to jump over its trajectory.

Yet the jump is my only suitable course of action. It seems to not expend any stamina from its sliding, and my body will tire soon enough. That, and the mountain's whole won't provide a straight path for too long. To my left is a decline so deep that its effectiveness as an escape route is nil. To my right, the jagged sturdiness of a mountainous incline that would require tools to ascend. How fortunate that the mist isn't so thick that it impedes my visual processing, and the weather is unusually calm.

Mere meters away, the walrus's frozen breath is dulling my senses even further. With no options left, I leap into the air as high as I can, aiming myself backwards so as to ensure I get behind it. Landing on my feet, I'm surprised to see it still going, though its massive body is struggling to halt itself. Contorting awkwardly, it eventually rolls around until coming to a stop farther ahead. By that point, I've already shot back in the direction from which we came.

"Get back here, you red rat!" I hear it calling from the distance. "Don't think you can get away so easily!"

With the head start, I'm confident that I have a little more time before it can catch up, assuming it doesn't know any shortcuts from that point. I overestimated it; clearly its battle tactics are in need of work if its sliding position proves so difficult for it to escape from. Can it not move its extremities? Or does the speed make it dangerous to do so?

Making it back to abandoned structure, I check my internal radar of the walrus's position: 130 meters away, progressing towards me quickly. At the rate it's going, I can only assume it's still in the sliding position. I look towards the edge of a cliff due south of the building where the walrus engaged me in agitating conversation. Should its position be difficult escape from, this should prove to be an easy task.

I place myself just steps away from the edge, raising my arm in an attempt to show that I'm aiming to fire at it. It isn't long before the beast comes into view—sliding, as predicted. Charging straight for me, I can't help but feel my heart pounding harder as its giant frame comes further into my view. At this point, my feelings on the matter will have to wait, lest I break concentration.

"Oho! So you think I don't notice the cliff behind you, huh?" I flinch at its perceptiveness. "Too bad. I'm gonna end this now!" The creature opens its mouth and begins to use its breath to solidify a javelin of ice, all while closing in on me. At a size that eclipses my entire body, the javelin shoots towards me at speeds similar to that of my Magnet Missile.

I wanted it to be closer, just in case my capabilities were dulled, but this will have to do.

Leaping to my right, with the edge of the javelin striking my shoulder, leaving a considerable wound, I activate my magnetic field to cover as wide a range as I can muster. The walrus's sliding becomes more stilted, obviously affected by the pull and continues forward at a violent pace. A reactionary wind rushes past me as I deactivate the field and the sound of screeching metal flies past me, right off the cliff.

For a few moments, I do not move, listening to any feedback that the walrus may have found a way to cling to the mountain. Beastly grunts and dancing debris are all that my audio transmitters identify, assuming the best outcome. All at once, the frigid temperature of the environment rushes back to me, particularly around the exposed wound of my shoulder. My visual strength begins to falter as I pick myself up off the ground, struggling to stay alert. I walk slowly towards the edge of the cliff, gripping my shoulder meanwhile. Only mist greets me.

The abandoned building enters my thoughts yet again. Every minute, my interface is warning me of disastrous damage to my body. Pain is not something I remember much of from before my revival, but the nagging weakness is allowing me to agonize over these newfound emotions once again.

Slowly, I find myself back in the building, the corner of interest left untouched. I've returned to a position in which I see no indication of clarity. An empty room, alone in the high rises of a snowy mountain, feels more defeating than narrowly escaping the clutches of a more powerful foe. Enough of this self-pity.

A magnet flies out of my wrist without hesitation, destroying a portion of the floorboard in which I heard an echo of my own words. What awaits below is nothing but rubble and dirt, not a hint of technology to be detected. I open my communications line yet again and try to connect to the same frequency. This time, I'm unsuccessful.

The wind begins to pick up outside the building.


End file.
